


Cosmic Love

by tigersbrokefree



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersbrokefree/pseuds/tigersbrokefree
Summary: (A/N - This is a re-write of Supergirl post "Reign". A lot will be changed per my own perspective how it could have/should have gone, as well as my own spin on things. Supercorp centric/Sanvers to a fair degree. This story will run along with each episode that comes with the rest of season 3, though will still mostly be from my own vision. Some cannon context, some "au" or other perception of what it could have been.)After a nearly fatal encounter with Reign renders Kara into a deep coma, Alex recruits Lena Luthor to aid in helping Supergirl's recovery. But, when a well-kept secret is suddenly pulled into the light, Lena comes to realize that it is no longer one life she is fighting to save, but two. Despite the legacy between the Luthors' and Kryptonians', a deepened friendship and admiration grows into something more during the brink of the apocalypse, thus shifting the winds of destiny. The question stands though, in the wake of Reign's efforts of dispensing justice, will Supergirl be strong enough to protect the ones she loves and save the world, or will everything come to an end? The Devil plays a dangerous game, but the bonds of family and love are not easily broken.





	1. Chapter 1

[[A/N - As stated in the summary, a lot of this will echo what has happened since the mid-season return, but I will be taking my own spin on what will become of season 3. If it seems like I am coming from left-field with some instances, bear with me.]] 

 

        It had been a week since Lena Luthor had witnessed the catastrophic defeat of Supergirl. It was a spectacle that left National City unraveled, and those who were close to Supergirl, even more unhinged. Though Lena could never consider herself as close as those who had worked at the Kryptonian’s side, but she could never deny that she was indebted to the hero in the countless times that Supergirl had saved her life.

It was hard enough focusing on L-Corp, nonetheless CatCo, and with the city rising to a level of chaos that could easily rival Gotham, all that Lena could even think about was the single fight between the girl of steel and that—that _monster_. The city had yet to see Reign return, but without Supergirl, already the criminals and more violent aliens had taken this time to rise up and reclaim what the kryptonian had stolen from them. Nearly every night, all news outlets were reporting break-ins, burglaries, murders, and CatCo was at the forefront of every story. Though she knew James was capable in running the business, Lena tried to make sense of not only Samantha’s recent absences from L-Corp, but was left constantly staring at her phone wondering why even Kara seemed to have disappeared out of her life. Though Alex had tried to explain that even Kara was caught up in her own reporting of the recent crime sprees and Supergirl’s recovery, something deep down was telling Lena that there was something betwixt the madness that left the CEO unsettled and growing further impatient.

While normally Lena had tried immersing herself deeper in work, as she sat on the couch in L-Corp, her mind kept wandering to her phone. Perhaps this call though, would be answered?

Quietly, as the phone rang, and Lena prayed Kara would pick up, it again seemed to no avail. It wasn’t like Kara to ghost like this, but given the times, nothing really surprised Lena anymore.   
  
A knock on her office door pulled Lena’s attention, seeing her secretary sticking her head in. “Ms. Luthor, I’ll be heading home soon, is there anything else you need?” 

Lena offered a kind smile and shook her head, “No, that’ll be it for today. Get home, safely, okay?” 

As the door closed once more, Lena stood from the couch and made way to the balcony. It felt like another perfect night. Not too hot, not too cold. But the distant sounds of bellowing sirens were enough to break that fantasy. It was hard enough coming to grips with the city’s new threat, and with the looming danger of Morgan Edge, Lena could only pray that Supergirl would return soon, but not only that, so would Kara Danvers.

At the sudden resound of her phone, Lena quickly looked to her hand, but as she saw James’ name flashing on her screen, that hopeful adrenaline quickly faltered.  
  
“James.” Lena greeted softly.  
  
_“Lena, hey, is everything all right? Been trying to reach you all day.”_

“Uh, yes, sorry. I’ve just been distracted. Samantha hasn’t been able to come in lately, so I’m just trying to get everything in order.” Lena offered. “How is everything at CatCo?”  
  
A chuckle came through, “ _Good as always, but can’t say I called you for that. I was hoping we could…you know…talk?”_  
  
Lena tried to withhold the needed sigh. “Right. Look, maybe this isn’t the best time? I’m still at the office, and trying to get a few things squared away.”  
  
“ _I’m in the area. I was about to head over to Kara’s pla---I mean—“_

“Wait. You’ve heard from Kara? Is she okay?” Lena held her phone a little tighter.  
  
“ _Uh—no, well yeah, she’s good. I’m just um, picking up some things. She isn’t home though.”_  
  
Lena’s brows knitted together tightly, “Oh.” She replied solemnly. “If you hear from her, can you please let her know I need to speak with her.”  
  
_“Uh, yeah, of course. About what? I’ll pass the message.”_  
  
“I’m sorry, James, it’s private. I don’t mean to be rude.”  
  
_“Oh, no, I hear you. But uh, Lena…everything cool with us?”_  
  
Lena paused for a moment, wanting nothing more than to just end the conversation. “James, we will talk. I promise. I just need you to understand that _right now_ , there is a lot going on, and I just need time to process. Please understand.”

A much longer pause came from James’ end, and it was obvious to Lena that was far from the response that the photographer wanted to hear. “ _Yeah, sure, take all the time you need. I’ll see you at work.”_

Guilt swarmed within Lena as the call ended. Ever since she witnessed the fall of Supergirl, it was impossible for her to even titillated the notion of the kiss her and James shared. Was she attracted to James? Of course, but even then, something didn’t feel right. As she tried to defend with Kara and Sam, she was James’ boss, and Lena couldn’t help but feel the scotch easily confused her defenses. While she had the utmost respect and admiration for James, there was still a level of professionalism that needed to be maintained, but the fact of the matter was, this was no time for such infantile crushes and letting her head wander up into the clouds. The problem stood though, Lena had no idea how to even approach such a conversation as hard as this one. Kara Danvers had been the only person she could truly let herself be vulnerable around, and she hardly knew James well enough to completely let her guard down, nonetheless be so cavalier with her thoughts and emotions.   
  
Once more Lena looked at her phone, pulling up Kara’s name in a text and began to type.  
  
“ _Kara, I need you. Where are you?”_ Lena released a defeated sigh. She hated this, more than anything. If not for Kara being distant, Lena also couldn’t help but wonder more about Supergirl’s condition. She owed so much to the kryptonian, and while she could never truly say they were “friends”, it only felt right to pay her respects. She thought a moment before pulling up the only other person she could think of to reach out to, that being Alex Danvers. At least while she waited to see Kara, Lena could at least some parts of her mind in finding out where Supergirl’s recovery was.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any editing errors, haven't had a lot of time going through the material due to my full-time job. Reviews are severely appreciated. Thank you for reading!

The DEO had become a pinnacle war room these days. With the unrelenting waves of crime amongst humans and aliens alike tearing through the streets, it had become imperative that the DEO join with the NCPD to try and subdue the chaos that Reign had unleashed on the city. And even though Reign hadn’t killed Kara, the known fact that there was a darker force out there that could defeat Supergirl, plenty of criminals took that as a sign. 

“We got another break in.” Winn called out, “Looks like it’s in the downtown gallery of fine arts. Reports that it’s an alien gang—“

“Disregard.” J’onn cut in. “We are already stretched too thin.”

“Are you serious?” Winn contested under his breath as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

“I only want us responding to stronger threats.” J’onn expelled a heavy sigh. “We can only do so much. It’s not like we have the Mona Lisa in National City, I’m sure they will recover.”

“This sucks by the way. What happens if Reign shows back up?” Winn groaned, “I’m honestly shocked we haven’t heard anything about her. Maybe Supergirl did do a number on her and she’s out of commission too?”

J’onn shook his head, “I doubt that, but it’s why I want to make sure we are using our resources effectively—we don’t know when Reign will appear, and we need to make sure that we are ready. Alex, has there been any word from Kal-el?”

Alex Danvers approached behind Winn’s chair and shook her head as she reviewed the monitors, “Been trying, but I’m starting to think that even Metropolis has their own hands tied as well too.”

“Yeah but enough for him to not come to see Kara?” Winn shrugged, “Well that doesn’t see much like him.”

“You’d know, right, loverboy?” Alex teased as she felt her phone vibrate. “Ah, shit.” 

J’onn cocked an eye brow as he pulled his attention away from Winn’s tablet screen and looked towards his top agent. “Problem?”

“Well, that depends. It’s Lena.” Alex held up Kara’s phone to the Martian’s face, “What should I say? She’s asking to see her—“ and then her own phone resounded, “Oh—and now there is this.”

J’onn took a deep breath as he read the text, “Please, I just want to see her, it doesn’t feel right to sit back and not be there for her either. I owe her that much…” a sigh escaped his breath, “…Then perhaps we should?”

“Whoa—whoa!” Winn exclaimed in surprise, “Is that really a good idea? I mean I’m on the Lena train too, but what if her mother bugged her, or—”

J’onn and Alex exchanged glances before the Martian cleared his throat, “Lena has vastly proven herself to be a trusted ally, and friend to both Kara and Supergirl…she already knows about who the DEO is, and maybe she can help. And I would dare say that Lillian Luthor is the least of our concerns right now.”

“And honestly, I don’t know how much longer I can even keep up with making excuses as to why Kara hasn’t reached out to her. She hasn’t noticed yet that it’s not actually her sending texts and responses, but Lena isn’t going to settle for that for too long. At least if we let her see Supergirl, maybe that’ll make this a bit easier for Lena, at least for now.” Alex drew a breath, “I think Kara would want Lena there for her.”

“She would.” Came a deep voice from behind, only to have the others turn and James walking up in full Guardian regalia. “Of course she would. Maybe there is something to loved ones getting through to people in comas. Maybe the more she hears us, the more she’ll get better.” He looked to Winn, “Here, throw these upstairs. Figured whenever Kara wakes up, she will need something better then that torn up suit.” He said as he threw a set of Kara’s clothes at him before handing the glasses over. 

“Wow, okay, not your servant, dude.” Winn rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you for picking those up. It’s been a nightmare around here just patrolling the monitors and waiting for the next disaster to strike.” Alex expressed before looking to J’onn, “It wouldn’t hurt though, right? Maybe Lena can think of something we just aren’t seeing?”

J’onn nodded, “Agreed. I having been wondering even, while Winn is our smartest agent, maybe Lena could take a look at the solar module, maybe there is something there Winn didn’t see and could improve. She’s smarter than he will ever be.”

“God what is this? I am a person.” Winn muttered.

J’onn looked back to Winn and cocked a wry smile. 

Alex rolled her eyes at Winn before looking back to James, “We don’t have a lot of options. But the bottom line is, Kara needs us. All of us.”

Alex’s mind was made up. She couldn’t bear to leave any stones unturned in efforts to help Kara, but beyond that, she meant what she said. Kara needed her friends—she needed her family—and with everything they all had ever come to face, this group was Kara’s heart and soul. That included Lena Luthor. Who would have thought though, a “Super and a Luthor”, as Kara once spoke of Lena and hers visits, Alex never would have guessed. She remembered the look in Lena’s eyes amongst the crowd after they found Kara lying in the rubble after Reign. Though James stood there watching in heartache as well, Alex saw something deeper in Lena’s eyes. Everything that Kara had ever told her about Lena Luthor, it was a hard pill to swallow at first considering legacy the Luthor family engrained on the world, but the fact was that Alex had grown to trust Lena. 

“Be careful out there.” J’onn offered a nod. “Call if you need us.”

Alex tapped her side arm, “You know I will. And James, maybe ditch the armor, unless you’re ready to spill those beans to your boss.”

With one last look to her team, Alex made way through the facility and into her armored vehicle. While in any other situation she would feel like a hum-v would be overkill, she wasn’t about to let her guard down during these dark times, especially with the lingering threat of Morgan Edge’s crosshairs still straight at Lena. As Alex saw it, with Kara unable to defend all of her loved ones, it was up to her to take on that role. 

Tires squealed as Alex Danvers took to the streets of National City, she mounted her phone onto the dashboard and dialed up Lena’s number. The call had barely rung a full second before Lena eagerly answered, “Hey, it’s me, I’ll be at L-Corp in ten. I’m bringing you to see Supergirl, but we need to talk first.”

“Okay, thank you, Alex.”

Without so much as a goodbye, Alex hung up the call. While no, it wasn’t her place to reveal to Lena that Supergirl was Kara, but she needed to prepare her for what she was about to see. Even under a high-powered replica of Earth’s yellow sun radiation that Winn had enhanced, Kara’s injuries had barely even begun to appear as if they were healing. Her face was still horribly bruised and it was hard seeing the girl of steel in such a state. If not out on the streets doing whatever she could to help the NCPD (as hard as it was to see Maggie) aid in the crime sprees, Alex had spent every waking moment she could muster at Kara’s bedside. Every day that passed, there were little to no signs of improvement. All there was, was the shell of the strongest woman alive, the shell of a sister, and the shell of a friend who was trapped in a state where no monitor or doctor alive on the planet could truly be able to diagnose what path of mortality both Kara and Supergirl now walked down. They needed help, and with Superman’s whereabouts still unknown, any help they could get would be better than none at all. The fact of the matter was, despite that yes, Supergirl needed all the support conceivably possible, Lena Luthor was one of the brightest minds in National City and she may very well could be the catalyst in aiding Kara’s recovery.

What felt like mere moments, Alex snapped from her reverie, seeing she was now speeding recklessly down the empty city streets as she drew closer to L-Corp. She was surprised though to see Lena patiently standing alone outside of her building, but Alex knew better to assume that Lena would dare put herself out there unarmed. As Alex rolled to a stop, she unlocked the door while checking their surroundings, making sure nothing seemed out of place (any more so than what was usual these days) as Lena climbed into the car.

Alex offered a curt nod as the heiress fastened her seatbelt and they made their way back toward the DEO. It was hardly time for pleasantries, and Alex didn’t need to divulge in such sentiments, especially to a woman like Lena Luthor. She could see that same look in Lena’s eyes, the same she saw that fateful night. And while Lena may have not been a fighter to the same caliber as herself, Alex also knew there was strength in Lena, at least, from everything Kara had ever told her. 

“I really appreciate you coming here, Alex. Truly, I do.” Lena quietly thanked as she held her purse tightly in her lap. “I want to be here for her, in any way I can.”

Alex nodded in response before taking a deep breath and expelling slowly. “You mean a lot to K—Supergirl, I know she would want you there, I’m just sorry you’ve had to wait. Look, Supergirl is in really rough shape, any I need to ask you for a favor…”

Lena turned with a raised brow, “Of course, anything.” 

“Winn had enhanced the solar radiation module to try and help with the healing process, but her condition has hardly changed. I want to give you full access to the DEO’s resources, but this means that you will be bound by federal dictation that no information you come across can be used—“

“You have nothing to worry about, Alex. Trust me, I do know a thing or two about confidentiality. And as I said, any way I can, I want to help Supergirl, not cause issues for her or any of you.” Lena said with a small smile. “You have my word. I uh—I do want to ask though, will Kara be there? We have only spoken a few times since everything had happened.”

Alex’s grip in the steering wheel tightened ever so slightly, “Um, no, no, I’m sorry. She told me that she’s been having a hard time keeping in touch with you lately after everything that’s been going on and with trying to keep word out with CatCo.”

A frown lightly tugged at Lena’s scarlet lips, “Any time I had made way to CatCo, it seems I always just miss her… but she’s safe though, right?”

There was a sense of guilt that titillated at the back of Alex’s conscience at the sullen tone laced amongst Lena’s words. She knew how far Lena had come with letting people in, and knew how much Kara played a role in that. “Give it time, you’ll see her. I think everyone has just been stretched thin these days with everyone going nuts over Supergirl’s injuries. It’s like kids in a crime-spree candy story, and without any idea on when we will see Reign again…everyone has been so tense.”

“I understand entirely. We have had to ramp up security so much at both L-Corp and CatCo, I am honestly considering taking a page of the NCPD’s book and putting a curfew for my employees—at least the ones that still show up. Samantha hasn’t come in for the last few days because she’s worried about Ruby, and even James seems to be more distant and distracted, or also running out without any real explanation.” Lena sighed. “I just can’t believe that all of this is happening. We have always had our own crime here…but that woman—that monster—“

A sudden collision from the rear caused both Alex and Lena to jerk forward by the abrupt impact. As the DEO agent focused her eyes in the side mirror, Lena braced herself in the passenger seat as she heard Alex laying into the accelerator. “Lena, hold on!” Alex exclaimed as she shifted gears and made a hard right around a corner. 

The sound of gunshots bellowed amidst the screech of the tires as their vehicle roared through the streets. Alex darted her attention to and fro from the road to the side mirror, seeing their pursuer trailing dangerously close behind. As Alex tried making another sharp turn, a bright flash of red erupted from behind.

“What the f—“ 

Both tensed as their assailants’ vehicle burst into flames from something, but as Alex compensated their car’s balance from the force of the explosion, both exclaimed as they found themselves being effortlessly lifted from the street. 

“W-What’s happening?” Lena yelped. “I-Is it Reign?!”

“Now is one of those times were I prefer to shoot first and ask questions later!” Alex barked.

A sense of dread overwhelmed Alex as she pulled her blaster from her hip and began firing into the roof of the car. Higher they climbed, the hum-v now quickly moving high above the buildings, and Alex’s gun unable to deter whatever had hold of them. She knew better to even tempt the notion of Kara coming to their rescue, not with how she left her last, and J’onn surely would have announced his arrival by now. 

J’onn, for the love of it all, please be you!

There, dangling above the city in midair, Alex felt the utmost sense of helplessness, only able to think about how even when it came to Kara, there was nothing she could do. “Lena, I’m so sorry—“

“This is it!”

A deep bellow came from through the roof as they both braced themselves, feeling as if they were in a rollercoaster that had reached the top of its track and was now hurling at impossible speeds back down. Alex could see the landing pad of the DEO, coming closer and closer. But right as it seemed would have been the inevitable end, the vehicle halted to a dead stop, both now suspended just by their seatbelts before their vehicle was gently put down. Lena looked to Alex, wide-eyed, confused, and barely able to breath, and the DEO agent was no different. And then they saw a dark figure beginning to descend. As it came into the hum-v’s headlights, both hearts skipped a beat, not by the clutches of the nightmare of Reign, but none other than the man of steel himself. 

“S-Superman?!” Alex yelped in surprise as she pulled out of the seatbelt and practically kicked open the car’s door. 

The kryptonian laughed as he stood proudly with a wide grin, “It’s good to see you, Alex…” he turned, seeing Lena too climbing out of the vehicle, “And Ms. Luthor, sorry if I caused a scare.”

“Well, to be completely honest, between you and Supergirl, I’m starting to get a bit used to these daring rescues, but thank you.” Lena graciously offered.

“How did you know? What are you doing here?” Alex asked. “Don’t get me wrong, thank you for the save, but how did you find us?”

Superman shrugged with a smug grin, “I happened to be in the neighborhood, figured you could use a little help. Word did reach Metropolis about what happened to Supergirl and this new threat of yours.”

Without a word, Alex ran to him, pulling the man of steel into a tight embrace as she whispered, “Thank you so much for being here, just…thank you.”

“I wish I could be more help to you all…Winn had reached out to me about everything that happened, and I wish I could have got here sooner, but I had been off-world at the time of the attack and didn’t receive the message until I had returned only a few hours ago.” Superman let out a heavy sigh as he offered kind eyes towards Alex, “She’ll make it, she’s stronger than I am, and stronger than I will ever be.”

“Let’s get inside, I know you’ll want to see her too.” Alex ushered as she looked back to Lena, “She needs all of us at her side.”


	3. 3

Despite the circumstances, it was nearly impossible for Lena to not be completely mesmerized by the tech surrounding the DEO’s facility. She had taken it upon herself to give Superman time in visiting Supergirl; she couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t her place to come before Superman to visit the injured hero. In fact, Lena Luthor couldn’t help but feel rather out of place amongst everyone at the DEO, and while Winn and J’onn did their best to make her feel welcomed, it was one of the first times ever in her life that she didn’t feel that innate command of a room.

“Ms. Luthor, it’s good to see you.” Came a familiar voice from behind.

Lena expressed a small smile at the sound of James Olson voice as she turned, “James, always a pleasure…well, at least usually.” There was a slight pause before James leaned in, but as he did so, Lena turned away. “James, look…” Lena started quietly, her voice tentative yet calculated, “…I’m sorry, it’s just with everything going on and—“

“No, no, Lena, it’s okay. I’m sorry. Take your time, okay? I’m not going to hold my breath…” he chuckled, “…but it’s been pretty obvious that your mind has been elsewhere.” James offered with a half smile.

A pang of guilt struck hard in the Luthor’s heart as she met James’ eyes, “Thank you.” She replied softly.

James nodded upward towards the medical bay, “Looks like you’re up.”

Lena looked up towards the medical wing, seeing Superman standing with Alex, both sharing deepened looks of concern. With one last look of gratitude, Lena left James and made her way to meet with Alex and Superman. She wasn’t sure what she should even say, and with both Agent Danvers and the kryptonian sharing such troubled expressions, it was clear even they had no words. But as she stood with the two, a woman caught her attention, someone she had never seen before but was in civilian clothes and looked rather out of place. Lena leaned in towards Alex and asked, “Who is that?” 

Both Alex and Superman looked over, but it was Alex whose eyebrows popped up with surprise as she looked back to Lena. “Ah. I guess Kara hadn’t talked about that yet to you…well, honestly, it has been an avoided conversation with just about everyone.”

“What do you mean?” Lena cocked her head with intrigue. Kara had mentioned before everything that something had been on her mind, but she hadn’t gone much further than that. 

“So it’s a long story, but Mon El is back.” Alex explained quietly. “Kara had been meaning to tell you, but it’s been…difficult, to say the least.”

Lena’s brows knitted tightly, “ _Mon El_? I was not expecting that. So, who is that then?”

“Long-story-short, his wife.” Alex replied flatly.

Lena looked back to the woman standing just outside the medical room, shock riddling her face, “H-His **wife** —how—“

“Like I said, it’s a _long_ story.” Alex crossed her arms and sighed, “A little too long.”

Lena chose not to press on the matter anymore. She could hardly imagine how Kara had felt, and even without the full context, just from Alex’s reaction, she knew this hadn’t been an easy situation to deal with. It was as she quietly studied the mysterious woman that she saw Mon El coming from the medical bay. His appearance and demeanor seemed so different than the last she had seen him. But there was something else _off_ about him, something in his eyes that Lena couldn’t quite calculate. Like he was lost, or conflicted. And as he caught her presence, that look became even more intense though he tried to feign some sort of elated sentiment of seeing Lena once more after all of this time.

“Lena? Wow—I did not expect to see you _here_.” Mon-El offered with a light smile.

Lena returned the gesture as he approached her with open arms. “Well that makes two of us. I thought you couldn’t be on this planet because of the lead bomb?

“It’s a—“

“Long story?” Lena chuckled lightly as she embraced him. “That’s what I’ve heard.”

Mon-El laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, basically. Um, this is my…my wife, Irma Ardeen. Irma, this is Lena Luthor.”

As Irma drew closer, her beauty took Lena aback. Lena outreached her hand, but the only reaction that came was a look of confusion. Alien, she must also be an alien. 

“We’re still working on earthly customs.” Mon-El joked as he smiled towards Irma.

“You’ll have to forgive me, Lena Luthor.” Irma corrected as she took Lena’s hand and offered a single shake. “We haven’t been here as long but I’m still learning. If I remember correctly, you’re the one who were to wed with Mon-El?”

Both Mon-El and Lena exchanged disquieted glances. “Yeah…” they both replied.

“Lena, come on.” Alex cut in, and Lena couldn’t have been more thankful for the rescue.

“It was nice meeting you both.” Lena said before following Alex and leaning in, “Thank you.” she whispered. “That couldn’t have been more weird.” 

“Oh trust me, I know.” Alex replied quietly.

As Lena followed Alex into the medical bay, her breath quickly left her at the sight of Supergirl. The cacophony of monitors and instruments sent a shiver up Lena’s spine as her heart brought back the memories of the fateful night between Supergirl and Reign. And as Lena’s eyes fell on the silent form of the kryptonian, a pain tightened even more in her chest. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Alex offered with an assuring hand against Lena shoulder. “Take your time.”

Lena nodded in gratitude as she watched Alex leave the room. Drawing a deep breath, Lena sat in the chair beside Supergirl. This was something she had never experienced in her life; though of course she had acquaintances that she had known of being in a hospital, but it was never something quite like this. Not with someone she knew, nonetheless deeply cared about. While no, she wasn’t as close to Supergirl as the rest of those here in the DEO, she always felt close to the kryptonian for some reason. Perhaps it was just that Kara had sent what felt like countless times for Supergirl to come to her rescue, or even the girl of steel being in the right place at the right time… 

“But I owe you my life.” Lena whispered as she slipped her hand underneath the docile hand of Supergirl. “I promise you, I’ll do whatever it takes to help you.”

It felt peculiar speaking to Supergirl like this; she had always heard that people in hospitals and comas had the tendency to _hear_ their loved ones subconsciously, but never in her life did she expect to find herself in this situation. Just the sensation of Supergirl’s hand felt to different to her. So many times these hands had been the zenith of strength for Lena, as well as National City. To feel them so weak, so unresponsive…it broke Lena’s heart. She couldn’t help but feel a heightened sense of fear, not only for her city, but herself. Though Morgan Edge had remained mostly in the shadows since Reign’s appearance, even after what Alex and her had dealt with on the way back to the DEO, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was Morgan’s doing.

A heavy sigh escaped Lena’s lips as she looked to Supergirl’s bruised face, “What do you need? How can I help you?” she quietly asked, as she squeezed the Kryptonian’s hand a little tighter.

Once more, she felt a tightening within her chest, a strong sense of urgency thrived as she kept her focus on Supergirl’s face. The longer she watched though, despite wanting nothing more than to find a solution to help this hero, her thoughts kept drifting to this unknown sense of familiarity. It had little to do with everything that had come between her and Supergirl, but a rather more intimate and _personal_ connection. She looked down to their joined hands; her memory drifting back to the comfort that Kara Danvers had always given her. She almost felt selfish to even begin to think of Kara, but she couldn’t help herself.

Maybe it was that Kara always knew the right things to say, to even do, when it came to someone she loved being upset or hurt. Despite how often Lena was too hard on herself and lineage, Kara Danvers was the first person ever in her life to show her how to “ _be her own hero_ ”, and all she wished right now was to see Kara walking through the doors and igniting that fire of inspiration within Lena to help their wounded hero. While Lena was amazed that Alex had even asked for her help, it would be a lie to say that she didn’t suddenly feel the world’s weight on her shoulders. “Please, Supergirl…just tell me what you need?” she softly pleaded. 

Lena wasn’t sure why she had expected a reply from the injured young woman. Yet, she kept watching Supergirl, studying the docile form before her. The fact of the matter stood, despite Superman’s return, Lena was well aware that even Supergirl had defeated him, and it would take more than raw strength to defeat this enemy. If neither Supergirl nor Superman were a match for Reign, which meant that they needed to outsmart her. If there was one thing Lena had learned from her mother and Lex, it was that in a world now of gods and monsters, humanity possessed a superpower of their own, and that was their minds and the sheer will to survive and overcome. If she was able to save the world against an alien invasion, surely there was something left to imagination that could aid Supergirl and the DEO in Reign’s defeat? But at this moment, the most imperative action was to figure out how Lena Luthor could revive the girl of steel. 

Lena drew her attention to the solar radiation device outfitted in orbital rings around Supergirl’s head, torso, and legs. Alex had mentioned that Winn had enhanced the device, but it seemed to have little to no effect. While she may have not been proficient in kryptonian physiology, she knew the basics. Both Supergirl and Superman’s abilities were heavily determined by the earth’s sun, and of course, the various forms of kryptonite too had its own effects on these beings. 

“What are we missing?” Lena muttered under her breath as she stood and turned her attention to the monitors.

As Lena studied the equipment, she made her way around the bed, trying desperately to evaluate every ounce of medical equipment. The monitor’s outputs showed data formats of the solar radiation output, and the tailored levels. Scientifically, the physiology of a kryptonian was similar to plants on this planet. Photosynthesis was essentially the concept behind their healing measures, but there was still a vital piece missing from the equation.

“What do we need, what do we—“

Nearly tripping, Lena caught herself on the bed railing, seeing her thoughts had widely distracted her from her surroundings. She looked to another chair, seeing she had knocked over the battered and torn uniform of Supergirl draped over another chair. She lifted it from the floor, but something else caught her eye. Barely tucked underneath the bed, Lena saw what looked like a pair of khaki pants and a light floral button-up shirt, one that Lena swore she had seen before. She leaned down and began to pull them from underneath the bed, but as she did, a light clatter echoed. Lena knelt down, her hand reaching underneath the bed and feeling about the cold tile. It was as she felt a foreign object and pulled it into view, her eyes landed on a pair of black, thick-framed glasses. Puzzled eyes studied the item as she slowly stood and looked at the clothes and glasses in her hands.

Intently she stared, questioning _why_ these looked so familiar, like she knew this ensemble, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. But it was as she looked back to Kryptonian’s suit, and then to Supergirl, Lena felt her heart skip a beat. Her now shaking hand dropped the clothes, while the other held the glasses frames to Supergirl’s face.

“Oh my god…” Lena gasped, taking a step back in utter disbelief.

Could it be? There was no way—no conceivable way. It had to be pure coincidence…that Supergirl and Kara—

“W-What? How?” Lena breathed as she looked back to the clothes. She had no doubt in her mind, she had seen this exact outfit before on Kara, but why would they be laying here, of all places? Denial was beginning to set in. Kara Danvers was many things, but _Supergirl?_ There was no way! The personas between Supergirl and Kara may had held a myriad of like qualities, but that was just it, _Kara was human_. She could hardly picture Kara flying around the city, shooting laser beams out of her eyes, or nearly being killed…

“It is—oh my god, it is you.” Lena’s words were barely audible as she took Kara’s hand. 

As if Lena lost control of her thoughts, her memories acted like a dam that was suddenly compromised and the waters of recollection were no longer restrained. Every single moment, every single interaction between Kara and Supergirl—the sudden departures and arrivals, the nearly miraculous rescues garnered by Kara’s directive of when and where Lena was, the subtle secrecies or stammered reactions at the mention of Supergirl. And the list went on, causing Lena’s knees to grow weak as it all began to make sense. But did it? Kara had been texting her this week, or so she thought? It was now impossible to separate the two faces, because all she saw as she looked to _Supergirl_ , was Kara.

Waves of confliction started swarming within. Was Lena hurt? Was Lena mad? Why didn’t Kara tell her? Was it because she never trusted her? Was it because she was trying to protect her?

Lena was practically crushing the glasses in her hand as the questions came at an overwhelming rate. Tears were now trickling down her face as she thought back to the night she had lost Jack. Lena had felt as if she was standing on a cliff, about to fall into the same darkness that Lex and Lilian had…but she didn’t. As numb as she felt, it was Kara Danvers that made a promise to Lena, a promise she had waited her entire life to hear.

“G-Goddamn it, Kara…it was always you…” Lena had to choke down the lump in her throat back as she looked back at the glasses once more. “Why didn’t you just tell me, Kar—“

But then someone was calling her name, and as she looked to find Alex standing in the doorway, the look on Kara’s sister said it all. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Alex Danvers’ normally cool and collected demeanor was riddled with culpability and panic. 

A suffocating silence filled the room as she caught Alex’s eyes not only fixated on the glasses in her hand, but also to the comatose figure before her. It was all Lena needed in confirmation.

_Kara is Supergirl_.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This is going to be when the story gets scattered updates. The next chapter will be for when Kara is in that 'dreamlike' state, and I am working out juggling Brainiac-5 and what I want with Lena's involvement in that scene, so please be patient. I have a full-time job, so while I will be updating weekly, I want to see the next episode while also covering "Legion of Superheroes" (because personally I hated that episode) and it'll be a bit scattered for updates. But please read and review; I deeply appreciate it.

“Lena—I—look it’s not—“ Alex quickly pulled the door to the medical wing shut. “Lena, this—“

“Alex, please don’t try and tell me it _isn’t what it looks like_. I can see it in your eyes.” Lena held the glasses up, “These are Kara’s glasses, I know they are.” 

Alex released a laden sigh as she looked to Kara’s dormant body. _I’m sorry, Kara. I don’t think I have a choice._ “Okay. Yes, you’re right. But Lena, please believe me, Kara didn’t hide it from you because she didn’t want to tell you…” 

Lena began pacing the clinic floor in an apparent contemplation as she held Kara’s glasses tightly in her hand, “Then what? After _everything_ we’ve been through? I mean, shame on me, right? How could I have been so blind? T-They’re just glasses! But how could I not see it? Why didn’t she just tell me?”

Alex took a careful step closer, “Lena, please, look at me.”

A few seconds passed before Lena finally did turn to Alex, “Did…she not trust me?” 

“No—no, Lena that has never been it at all!” Alex replied desperately. “It’s just. It’s just that the more people know, the more danger both Kara and her loved ones are in—“  
  
“So that’s the excuse? What about you? I’m guessing Winn knows, or even James?” Lena shot back with evident hurt in her voice. “Who am I kidding? It’s because I’m a Luth—“

“Lena, **no**. Please, please don’t think that it’s not—“ 

Lena held a hand up, “I just…I just need a minute, okay?” 

Alex drew a sharp breath as she looked back to Kara and then to Lena, “Yeah, okay, sure…take um your time.”

A well of guilt flooded within Alex as she left the med bay. Not only was this the worst conceivable time for Lena Luthor to make this discovery, but also Alex knew she had no right confessing a secret that was Kara’s to tell. But what was she going to say? While Lena may have been deceived by Kara’s guise, she wasn’t stupid. Even Kara had questioned as to how someone like Lena hadn’t figured it out. But that was what scared Alex the most; Kara had told her about what Lillian Luther had said, that Lena would eventually find out, and that she would _hate_ her.

Alex’s fists tightened as she grabbed the railing and looked down to the command center. She wanted to hit something—or _someone._ She marched back down to the others, her sights set on Winn as she met his eyes. “You IDIOT!” she snapped.

Like a spooked cat, Winn pushed from the desk with hands up, “Whoa—WHOA! I don’t like that look! I don’t like that look at all!”

J’onn’s reflexes quickly put himself in between Alex as she just barely grabbed the collar of Winn’s shirt, “Hey! **Stand down**! What is—“

Alex was fuming as she pointed a sharp finger right in Winn’s face, “Really? Right near her goddamn suit? You couldn’t have shoved it in a drawer?! Or I don’t know, maybe in a different area?" 

Winn ducked behind James with terror riddling his face, “What the hell are you talking about?!”

Alex pulled from the Martian’s grip as she feigned composure, but the low tone of her voice was as deadly as the weapon resting on her hip. “Remember Lena Luthor? Probably the smartest woman alive? Well she just found Kara’s clothes and put two and two together.” She growled. “And now she is trying to wrap her brain around the fact as to _why_ Kara never told her!”

That last bark was enough to beckon Mon-El, Irma, and Superman from another wing of the central command as Alex’s balled fists twitched. She drew a sharp breath as she kept her crosshairs on Winn. But as Alex grappled with her temper, J’onn’s eyes flickered with crimson as he looked up towards the medical bay.

The green Martian pulled focus as he centered his telepathy on Lena’s mental signature. “Breathe, Alex. You may not need to kill Winn..” He cajoled. “Not yet, at least.”

“OR at all!” Winn yelped before ducking back behind James. “Please don’t let her kill me.”

“Alex, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have asked him to put them there, okay? Go easy on him.” James offered calmly.

“Fine! It’s both of your faults—“

“ _Alex._ ” J’onn commanded softly. “I’m reading Lena’s thoughts right now.” He said quietly.

Alex gave one last strident stare before bringing her focus to J’onn. “Do we need to be concerned?”

J’onn’s eyes softened back to their human appearance as he shook his head, “Come with me.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as she followed J’onn to the stairwell’s balcony. “What is it? Can we trust Lena to—“

J’onn put a strong hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Take a deep breath, and calm down. Lena is no threat.”

Following J’onn’s advice, Alex did so as she held to the railing and exhaled. “I just feel like I utterly screwed up. That wasn’t my place to tell Lena, and of all times!” she griped. “Kara has been battling with telling Lena, but she never wanted it to be situational…she just wanted it to be the right time.”

 J’onn crossed his arms contemplatively as he turned his sight to the heavens, “It has always shocked me how much humans question surprises.”

 Alex cocked an eyebrow, “And what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“If there is anything I’ve learned, it’s that it is always the _right time_. Whether or not we accept that, everything happens for a reason.” J’onn expressed. 

“I never took you for someone who would believe in something like that.” Alex replied softly.

“My family, my people, my planet…I still grapple with that, but after meeting you and Kara, and even Kal-El, I stopped questioning it. And then M’gann came into my life. All that this universe has ever shown me has been that we are all meticulously made. Chaos is a myth, but pain and suffering…that’s what strengthens us, and there is a purpose for it _always_. Right here, right now. Lena Luthor is a pinnacle example of that.” J’onn finally looked to Alex, “I read her mind, and she’s hurt. She’s heartbroken, but while she isn’t mad at Kara, she is trying to understand the _why_. Everything I saw, I **felt** …she’s scared, Alex. She’s scared that everything Kara has ever shown her and told her wasn’t true, and that Lena wasn’t worth letting in—“

“But that’s not true!” Alex pleaded. “I’ve heard enough from Kara about Lena to know that all she has ever wanted since they grew closer was to let Lena in…but…” she expelled a weighted sigh, “…when Kara had so much trouble dealing with being _Kara_ , Lena was one of the only ones who made her feel like she could _be human,_ like she felt like she was home. Everyone close to her knows Supergirl, but Lena…Lena got to know Kara Danvers.”

J’onn smiled softly, “Alex, she doesn’t know that.”

“But is it my place to tell her?” Alex asked in desperation. “Kara was terrified after Lillian said that Lena would _hate_ her when she found out—“

“ _I could never hate her._ ”

Both Alex and J’onn turned to see Lena standing with a deepened look of empathy as she looked to the glasses frames within her hand. Without a word, J’onn gave one last strong hand against Alex’s shoulder before excusing himself from the balcony.

Once more, a few moments of silence drifted between Alex and Lena as the heiress stepped onto the balcony and looked to the stars. Alex’s focus though was strict on Lena’s hands, watching as the Luthor gently cradled the glasses with a thumb ever so lightly running against the frame. While J’onn assured Lena held no hate in her heart, Alex watched carefully, seeing that even Lena was struggling with the thoughts racing throughout her mind.

“…” Lena took a breath. “I could never hate Kara. I truly couldn’t.” Another pause came. “The more I think about it, the more it just makes sense, and I don’t understand why I never noticed before. Maybe I was just so blinded by who Kara became to me as a friend, that I just couldn’t put the pieces together. But, why would Lillian say something like that?”

Alex turned her attention to the clear night sky. “She somehow figured out who Supergirl really was. We never got an explanation, but from what Kara told me, Lillian was sure that if whenever you did find out, that it would be enough to turn you against Supergirl.”

Lena shut her eyes tightly as she shook her head in disbelief, “She really doesn’t know me at all. I suppose that she thought I would run to her.”

“Maybe. Lena, I won’t lie, for a second I was even scared. You looked so hurt—“

“I am hurt!” Lena held the glasses just a bit harder, “But it’s not because I feel betrayed, it’s because I _can’t_ lose **either of them**! All this time, ever since I saw Supergirl hurt, all I could think about was Kara and questioning if she was safe, if she was okay, if there was anything I could do because I knew how close she was to Supergirl…but now that I know Supergirl and Kara are one in the same? I can only guess that it was you who was replying in her place?”

Alex sighed as she looked back to Lena, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do.”

“I could surmise that it wouldn’t have exactly been prudent to reply, _oh, by the way, Kara is actually Supergirl and is very hurt_.” Lena lightly mused before wiping a single tear from her eye. “Can I ask you something?”

Alex nodded.

“Why hadn’t she told me? Was it because she didn’t think I would handle it? Did she not trust me enough?”

Alex stepped closer, making a point to meet Lena’s gaze. “Every time Kara ever talked about how to approach telling you, she had her own reservations because of how you made her felt. Kara has struggled time and time again about feeling like she belonged on this planet. Not just as some hero, but as _Kara Danvers_. When she first started this, she couldn’t have been more excited to let people know—and trust me—it was in a reckless sense. She was so caught up in being Supergirl that she forgot who ‘Kara Danvers’ was. Eventually she found a balance despite the hardships, but the truth is, everyone close to her knew who she was. And that was Supergirl. But then she met you…and from what I understand, you made her feel like she could _be_ Kara Danvers. It wasn’t just me anymore who started to see that more vulnerable side to her.”

Lena stayed silent as she continued to listen, but Alex could see in Lena’s calculated attention, she was beginning to understand.

“Look, I don’t feel like it’s up to me to tell you who Kara was before Supergirl, I want to leave that up to her. But Lena, please believe me when I say that Kara never hid this from you to hurt you, it was a vast majority of her just wanted a life that wasn’t full of hurt and suffering. I know she loves being the superhero we have all come to know, but it has been taking a toll on her. Reign or not, I really do believe that a lot of the times, you helped her feel the greatest part about being human and on this planet.” Alex’s words were clearly reaching Lena as she caught the heiress’s eyes glistening with welling tears. “I won’t even try to lie, when everyone else—when _I_ doubted you—Kara kept fighting **for you**. Please, all I can ask is that you just give her time…we don’t know how long Kara will be like this, but while I believe all of us being here is good for her, I don’t know if we should—“

Lena tried regaining composure as she wiped her eyes. “No, no, I know what you’re saying. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be like this. I just---please don’t worry. I know she will have much more to focus on once she wakes up. But Alex, thank you for telling me—thank you for saying all of this.”

Alex chuckled lightly, “You don’t need to thank me, Lena. But, I guess cause this cat is out of the bag…guess we can go ahead and tell you who Superman is.”

Lena practically snorted as she looked at the DEO Agent with suspect. “Very funny, Alex.” She mused, but seeing Alex’s returning serious expression caused her to be taken aback ever so slightly as she looked back into the facility and straight towards the unsuspecting man of steel. “Wait—no, I don’t know if I can handle all of this. Please, one surprise at a time.” Lena pleaded playfully before holding Kara’s glasses to her chest, “I honestly think I need a drink after all of this.

Alex smiled warmly as she brought an arm around Lena’s shoulders, “See, _this_ is why I like you. And yeah, you would shit a brick if I told you who he was. We can save that for another time. Oh, and Lena…” 

“Hmm?”

“Welcome to the family.”

A definitive sense of relief flourished in Alex as they returned to the group. She glanced at Superman, subtly holding up a hush as she winked at him. While Alex wasn’t sure whether or not he understood her, it seemed the smirk he expressed was enough of assurance to keep his identity under wraps. At least for now.

“If I could, Winn, could you come with me and explain the solar radiation enhancements?” Lena asked.

 Alex turned to the still squeamish tech expert, “Oh God, Winn, stop hiding. I’m not going to kill you.”

Cautiously, Winn squeezed from behind both Superman and James, “Yeah—sure—that’s what you always say.” 

“You’re still alive, aren’t you?” Alex laughed. “Sorry for biting your head off.”

Winn eyed Alex momentarily before turning his attention to Lena, “Come on, I’ll run you through the diagnostics and equipment.”

Before Lena followed Winn, she met Alex once more with a deep embrace. While no words were shared between them, the sentiment was clear. It was as Lena had left, J’onn approached Alex with a knowing smile.

“I take it, it went well?” J’onn asked quietly as they both watch Lena and Winn.

“As good as it could have been. I told her she needs to be patient and let Kara tell her the rest, but I think she understands. I guess I never realized how closely she held Kara in her heart. I don’t know what till happen with Kara wakes up…like I don’t know if it’ll be best for her to know right away that Lena figured it out, but Lena’s going to be patient. She knows what we’re up against.” Alex expelled a sigh of relief. “I don’t know, J’onn, I guess I’m just really shocked.”

J’onn chuckled, “One day you’ll get it. And if Lena is the key to bringing Kara back, then it’ll just go to show you that perhaps the Luthor’s legacy was always meant for the greater good.”

Alex snorted, “Such an optimist. Better be careful your agents don’t catch on. You could lose your tall-dark-and-mysterious edge.”

“You’re one to talk, Agent Danvers.”


	5. AUTHOR UPDATE

A/N - So I screwed up and realized I missed an integral part after seeing the most recent episode and realizing that yes, Alex's leg should be broken right now. While I could go through and edit that, it wouldn't make any sense for what I have planned. So if everyone could just ignore that part and forgive me, because I do want Alex to be involved in a more action sense (while also keeping up with the Sam story line), that would be great. I'm going to leave this up for a couple days while I work on the next chapter, so again, very sorry for that plot hole, I am aware and ashamed (not really, I did say this was a rewrite). Hit me up on tumblr if you want to ask any questions or yell at me...[callingthehighwind](callingthehighwind.tumblr.com) 


End file.
